Ryoga's Fiance?
by d'amateur
Summary: Ryoga got a fiance wonder who it was?
1. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR: **umm... i am just an amateur.. and i dont have ebough experience the only experience i had my classmates umm like my works that push me but that push is not enough untill i see this website it push me harder! the stories you guys made rocks! and that ill never forget! EVER!

**DISCLAIMER:** I dont know why the author's do this thing so called "disclaimer" anyway i do not own this anime something.. I am a bit sleepy right now! I am dreaming I do own this... :)

**TITLE: **Ryoga's fiance

**DESCRIPTION:**

Well you know ryoga has a Fiance who might it be?

**AND HERE HOW IT ALL STARTS:**

It was a journey to floow ranma all the way to China, then on one Faightful day

Ryoga: Finally, I'm here

then on the other side, there where something he hears then.... he saw a panda jump above him and after that a firl step at him in order to jump.. Ryoga fell to the Jusenkyo (**i wish my spelling are correct**) and he has fallen to the spring of drown pig, and now, he is a pig... Then an amazon girl came and telling the pig (**which is ryoga**) to come with her.

She put the pig (**you know who!**) in the boiling water and the pig turns into a guy

Amazon girl: who you? why turn man? (**I dont know how to speak chinese**)

ryoga: I am a man! I am ryoga!

Amazon girl: You not know, you stranger!

the amazon girl attacked him but ryoga had her down i just one snap! (**try to snap! like that!**) then ryoga run away from her..

the Amazon girl was left behind dizzy.... A girl which is her friend, Powder (**umm i just create that name**) wake her up for the competition for woman only... The Amazon girl is now the champion but some strange girl with a panda is eating her prie (**which is hers**) the girl challenge her and the strange girl win! Next thing happen, the amazon girl give her the kissed of death..

The amazon girl followed wherever the girl is.... (**and you do know who I am talking about! of course ranma!**) and on one day...

when an amazon who was hunting girl-type ranma ... she get to the house of ranma... and they're like talking..then ryoga came and saw the amazon

Ryoga: you! Your the....

Amazon Girl: Ri-Riyo-Ryoga?

Ranma: you know shampoo?

akane: you know her?

Ryoga: Shes the one i ..

Shampoo: you defeat shampoo!

Ranma: woah! now ryoga i guess were tie now! Now! be a man and go take your kiss of death!

Ranma push ryoga to shampoo.. Ryoga is keeping away from shampoo then she hug her everyone is in shocked

Shampoo: Wo Ai In

Everyone: Wo-ai -what?

Nabiki gets a dictionary..

Nabiki: ohh! it saids it's you my love!

shampoo: Wo da aylan

Nabiki: lets see.. You my husband

everyone: ha?

Shampoo kiss ryoga tightly... in the lips..

Ranma: so.. how the heckyou two were couples?

akane: if ranma taken the kiss of death why ryoga had the kiss of love?

Shampoo hand the Amazon Tribe Rule Book to Akane's father

FAther of Akane: lets see....

he nodded and nodded while reading the rule book

ranma:so what does it says?

father of Akane: I can't read chinese

EVERYbody fell wacky! with a rock in' roll sign of their hands..Nabiki enter and said

Nabiki: it saids if an amason tribe member has been defeated by a stranger it says here if the stranger is a girl you must give her the kiss od death and kill without delay however if the stranger is a boy you must marry him anf take him as husband..

Ranma: Do you think you can joke me here? huh? nabiki?

Nabiki: do I look like joking?

Ranma: no! but you cant read chinese

nabiki: yes i cant read chinese

Ranma: see i told you!

Nabiki but there's a japanese translation here see

father of akane: i missed that part

**REMEMBER: **The day Ranma pretend that she is I mean he is Ryoga's fiance You know how Ryoga react. dont you? well that you should wait I am sleepy! Bye!


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I dont own ranma 1/2

**Title: Ryoga, fell for it**

**Disclaimer: Ryoga has fell for it... you know ryoga he has he's own decision**

**Here it starts:**

Nabiki: it saids if an amazon tribe member has been defeated by a stranger it says here if the stranger is a girl you must give her the kiss of death and kill without delay however if the stranger is a boy you must marry him and take him as husband..

Ranma: Do you think you can joke me here? huh? nabiki?

Nabiki: do I look like joking?

Ranma: no! but you cant read chinese

nabiki: yes! i cant read chinese!

Ranma: see i told you!

Nabiki: but there's a japanese translation here! see...

father of akane: oh! i missed that part!

Akane: so that means....

Akane look at shampoo who was hugging Ryoga's arms Shampoo nodded in acceptance and hug ryoga just like a cat...

Shampoo: Wo-da-Aylan

Ryoga: I cant believe it I just cant All this time i was.. and now

Ryoga so feel that he betrayed this fiance of his

Ranma: geez... Ryoga looks like your so lucky

Ryoga: huhh? why-- why is is that?

Ranma: You know! you got a very cute fiance much much cute fiance

akane trow him her bag and said loudly

Akane:so get a cute fiance!

Ryoga:your right but I

Ryoga felt something is going to be trown to his head and he prevent this it was water and it was trown by shampoo

Ryoga:what you doing

Shampoo:me your fiance

Ryoga: get away from me

shampoo: no! nno!

Shampoo keeps trowing the cold water at him good thing ryoga managed to escape then when he got a chance he grabbed Shampoo to get outside...

on a safe place in the bushes ryoga talk to her

Ryoga: I think, I'm sorry

Shampoo: why prevent coal water?

Ryoga: I am just afraid to..

Shampoo:afraid you,me know, you secret?

Ryoga:what you mean secret?

Shampoo:Remember you first met?

Ryoga remember how they first met.... and wola

Ryoga: so you know it?

shampoo:yes

Ryoga:and you still, still, love me?

Shampoo:love you? yes!

Ryoga is very happy that he has a fiance that is understanding like her,he hug her tightly saying the words

Ryoga: I am happy really happy Ranma is right I, lucky

Shampoo: Yeah Shampoo much lucky

Ryoga and shampoo look at each other and have a love scene and the image is like they we're dating in a lake that is full of lights and flowers and Ryoga hold Shampoo's cheek and get close to her shampoo hold ryoga's back to bring him closer to her and there there lips is really really really close

Ranma: geez why taking so long?

Nabiki:Yeah! are you two gonna kiss each other or not? we dont have all days waiting here! we dont have all days!

They are behind the tree capturing the two couples with a videotape Ryoga keep distance from Shampoo

Ryoga:you..you guys are here that.. long?

Genma:come to think of it, you guys were cute together

Shampoo:yeah! right! where girl-type ranma?

Ryoga: wanna know where girl type ranma is?

Ranma is signing Ryoga telling him to dont say a word or ill kill you Ryoga just laugh

Shampoo:you know where?

Ryoga: ask boy-type ranma!

Shampoo:where girl-type ranma?

Shampoo ask ranma and Ryoga skip away

RAnma:before i tell you where is RYoga?

Shampoo:RYoga? He here...

Ranma:where?

Shampoo: right de

shampoo notice Ryoga's gone then it suddenly rain Shampoo turn her face to ranma

Shampoo: he not here so now you know! where girl-type.... RANMA!

girl-type ranma: hehe got to go

Shampoo:you not go away!

the happiest day shampoo hunt girl-type ranma and boy type-ranma right? this time girl type ranma he only one she hunts lucky Shampoo!when girl-type ranma was saved by nabiki again

Shampoo:girl-type ranma fast....

__________________________________________________end__________________________________________________

**This the end hope you guys like it if you guys want me to continue this work sorry i have no other ideas about how to continue so tell me some ideas i am just ****d'amateur**


End file.
